Contemplation
by I Like Writing Romance
Summary: She wonders when it was she started to fall for him... Sorry it's been a while! Another Shun/Alice!


Hey, folks, I Like Writing Romance here.

Jeez, it's been a busy week for me. Exams, exams, exams! Sorry I haven't posted a new story in a while. Thought of this one a while ago, but never had the chance to finish it until now. It's oneshot—of course—and a little repetitive, but I hope you enjoy it. A Shun/Alice, of course!

She wonders when it was she started to fall for him.

She remembers the first time they met. She remembers all the times they had together.

Now, more than ever, she remembers.

She remembers the day she met him. He had been distant, and she'd taken a liking to him almost immediately. Whether he'd felt the same, she didn't know. She didn't care. She just wanted to know him.

Shun was a mystery, and Alice liked mysteries.

She'd soon discovered that he was just like her, mother and father gone, cared for by a grandfather. But Alice could tell Shun was unhappy with his life. She could tell that he hated the tedious hours of ninja training he was forced to do, when he'd rather be playing Bakugan or at the Misaki Café with his friends. His friends and his Bakugan were his only escapes from a life that forced him to face the fact that his mother was gone. He found solace, and a talent, in the new game.

She began to fall for him, bit by bit, little by little. Ever-so-slowly, she began to fall.

He'd wanted to leave. Who had stopped him? She had.

She liked to spend time with him. Not only because she wanted to solve the mystery locked deep within, but because she liked him for who he was. She didn't just like him because he was ranked number one Bakugan player in the world, at the time, but because beneath all the stand-offishness, coldness, and steeliness, she found, hidden, a good person, a person who cared about his friends and the people around him.

She discovered she was Masquerade. She remembered his expression, the one filled with shock and surprise, but also anger, fear, and hurt. Like she had betrayed him. And she supposed she had.

But she'd come back. She'd saved Dan. And all six Bakugan Brawlers and their Bakugan, Dan and Drago, Runo and Tigrerra, Marucho and Preyas, Julie and Gorem, Shun and Skyress, and Alice and Hydranoid, had saved the Earth, saved the Bakugan, from Naga.

And Alice's biggest regret? The fact that she hadn't told him how she felt before she'd gotten on the plane back to Moscow.

But, now, on the plane to Tokyo Airport, Japan, she promised herself, as soon as she saw him, she would tell him: she loved him.

He wonders when it was he started to fall for her.

He remembers the first time they met. He remembers all the times they had together.

Now, more than ever, he remembers.

He remembers the day he met her. She'd been bright and happy, and he'd taken a liking to her almost immediately. Whether she'd felt the same, he didn't know. He didn't care. He just wanted to know her.

Alice was a mystery, and Shun liked mysteries.

He'd soon discovered that she was just like him, mother and father gone, cared for by a grandfather. But, underneath all the cheeriness, Shun could tell Alice was hiding a deep pain. He could tell that she wished she had a mother like Runo's, someone to worry over her. Her friends were her only escapes from a life that forced her to face the fact that her parents were gone.

He began to fall for her, bit by bit, little by little. Ever-so-slowly, he began to fall.

He'd wanted to leave. Who had stopped him? She had.

He liked to spend time with her. Not only because he wanted to solve the mystery locked deep within, but because he liked her for who he was. He didn't just like her because she was pretty and charming, but because beneath all the happiness, carelessness, he found, hidden, a person who was just like him, but someone who still had enough life in her to be able to be happy, not for herself, but for the others around her.

They'd all discovered she was Masquerade. He remembered her expression, the one filled with shock and surprise, but also fear, and hurt. Like she had betrayed herself, and her friends. And he supposed she had.

But she'd come back. She'd saved Dan. And all six Bakugan Brawlers and their Bakugan, Dan and Drago, Runo and Tigrerra, Marucho and Preyas, Julie and Gorem, Shun and Skyress, and Alice and Hydranoid, had saved the Earth, saved the Bakugan, from Naga.

And Shun's biggest regret? The fact that he hadn't told her how he felt before she'd gotten on the plane back to Moscow.

But, now, in Tokyo Airport, Japan, he promised himself, as soon as he saw her, he would tell her: he loved her.

Everyone else had seemed to fade away when they first saw each other. Her deep chocolate-brown eyes had locked on his piercing topaz ones.

She dropped her bags, and they ran toward each other, colliding, halfway, in front of everyone, but not caring. Their hair, his now short and shoulder-length, still a jet black, hers the same as ever in its vivid sunset orange, swirled around their faces in a mad whirl. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close, and hers in return slid around his neck.

And, as they held each other in a tight embrace, each whispered in the other's ear these three words…

"_I love you__…_"

Well, that was pretty different from what I usually write. I tend to write fluffy sort of stories (check out my other stories, _Someone To Live For_, _I Do Love You_, and _Breathe_—all Shun/Alice of course), this one didn't really end with a kiss or anything. But I hope it was okay.

I'm actually getting tired or writing Shun/Alice, so if anyone has any idea about what I can write next, I'm open for suggestions. Bakugan, Pokémon, or Teen Titans, are what I can write. Preferably not anything to do with _New Vestroia_, because I've only seen two episodes. And no slash pairings either.

Please review and tell me if you liked it!

I Like Writing Romance : )


End file.
